


Don't Stop

by WO2Ash



Series: SnowBaz Spotify Roulette One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Simon, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnowBaz, Song Lyrics, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WO2Ash/pseuds/WO2Ash
Summary: Dancing/Clubbing AUA dull evening out turns interesting once Baz spots a gorgeous Golden Boy dancing like his life depends on it. He knows the boy he can't take his eyes off of is probably dating the girl he's dancing with, but it doesn't stop him from trying to get closer. Even with some blocked attempts and inevitable mistakes, these two boys keep coming back to Club Cherri gunning for just one more chance with each other.First fic in a series inspired by Snowbaz songs, this was inspired by "Don't Stop" - 5SOS





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: ["Don't Stop" - 5SOS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKfzMOC19Fc)
> 
> Thank you so much to @half_witch (@thatsbitchcraft) for beta reading, pushing me to write, and just generally blowing sunshine up my butt when I needed it!! You're amazing!!
> 
> Also thanks to my housemate for listening to me fangirl over SnowBaz all the time and supporting me with my ideas.

**Baz**

I’ve only been to Club Cherri twice and I’m not sure if I’m picking up on the vibe that everyone else is. The music is thumping and there are bodies gyrating on the floor, everyone enjoying themselves and each other. There are groups of girls laughing and dancing together, guys on the outskirts watching them, devising plans to win their attention for the night. Meanwhile, I’m loitering at the bar with Dev and Niall, knocking back a few shots of liquid courage before I join the undulating mass of limbs on the dance floor. I catch the eye of a pretty girl down the bar who bats her eyelashes at me and I smirk. _Barking up the wrong tree here, love._ I continue to scan the crowd...

And that’s when I see him.

Amongst the sea of dark blue faces, he stands out like a statue crafted from bronze. He’s like perfection. A holiday on an exotic island. He’s all tawny skin that glows whenever the lights hit him, wild curls that glimmer gold as he thrashes around, a broad, uninhibited smile, tight jeans that hug his hips in such a delicious way that I feel like I’m about to start salivating. The bartender asks me something, but I can barely look away. I don’t think my brain is connected to my spinal cord anymore even though he’s the one bouncing around like it’s an end of the world party.

An obnoxious cough beside me snaps my attention back to my surroundings. I look over to see Dev smirking at me, obviously noticing my staring. I flick a look back over to the girl at the bar. I follow her gaze, which is now fixed on the golden boy, too. _Figures_. That boy is so stunning, him stealing the attention away from me doesn’t surprise me (even if it does bruise my ego somewhat) (Not that I was ever interested in the girl at the bar - for obvious reasons)

I wait until Dev isn’t scrutinising me anymore before I glance in the boy’s direction again, aiming for nonchalance but not quite pulling it off. I watch him on the dance floor, dancing and laughing with a short girl with her frizzy hair piled up on her head.

The way he moves to the music, with such passion and fervour, makes my pulse race. I haven’t seen anything this sensual in my life. It’s like the music is in his blood. He closes his eyes and just lets himself go, with a smile on his face so blinding that all coherent thought flees my brain.

It’s obvious that everyone in his vicinity is watching him nearly like they are drawn to him by a magical, intoxicating thread. A few try to get close, but he seems oblivious to anything other than his dancing and doesn’t respond to any of them. _Everybody just wants to take you home tonight, don’t they?_ I can’t afford to let anyone steal his attention – I decide I want it all for myself.

I down my drink and slam the glass onto the bar, startling Dev and Niall next to me.

“Gentlemen.” I nod at them, Niall confused, and Dev amused, as I make my way towards the floor.

I start to move through the throng of people, trying not to be obvious about my target. I get closer to him and — _fuck._ His beauty takes my breath away. _How did I not notice this earlier?_ Up close, he’s covered in moles and freckles, his skin looking like it’s covered in constellations, like he’s fallen straight from the sky. As he moves his head back and forth, I see a cluster of moles on his neck near his ear. I can hardly stop myself from reaching forward, pulling him towards me, and licking them right here in the middle of the crowd.

I’m disturbed, ask anyone.

I start to dance near him, letting the music move us closer. I start to think I’m close enough to make a move, but then his friend moves in between us. She throws me a look and starts to crowd him away.

She’s probably his girlfriend. _Of course._ She knows how lucky she is, and she brought him out tonight to show him off to everyone else.

I dance for a little while longer, aimless now that the golden boy is gone, then leave when Dev and Niall come and get me. And, _damn,_ I’m going home alone. I take one last look then turn away from the dance floor and leave with the vision of his curls and moles seared into my mind.

 

 ~:~:~:~

 

 

**Simon**

Penny took me out last weekend to celebrate me finishing my course. It’s been a long time coming and I was glad for the release that dancing always gives me. It’s been a long, shitty semester and I still feel the need to let off some steam from all that sitting.

That must be the reason I end up back at Club Cherri this weekend, this time sans Penny (she claimed it just wasn’t her scene). I think she just wanted an excuse to invite Micah over while I’m not home.

I quickly make my way to the dance floor, and that’s when I see him. He’s amazing. Long legs, pale skin peeking out from under the collar of his tight shirt, raven hair hanging loose in waves around his face. His sharp cheekbones would probably cut if I touched them. I still want to anyway.

There’s just something about the way he moves that draws me to him, and I wonder if he has been here before. And if he was, how I could have ever missed him. _He’s so graceful._ I wish I could move like that. His eyes are half closed, and it is obvious that he has lost himself to the music. The sway of his hips is hypnotic. And fuck — _how he looks in those jeans should be illegal!_

I work my way over to where he’s dancing, hoping it isn’t too obvious what I am trying to do. While I move, I notice other people watching him, trying to catch his eye, grab his attention. I watch his reaction to them. Curiously, he seems to only respond to the fellas that attempt to win his attention. Which is fantastic for my chances _._

I get near enough to him that I think he might notice me. I try and bring my A-game tonight, moving in a way that I know all eyes will be on me. At some point he opens his eyes properly and stares straight at me.

Something flickers over his face and he smirks at me, hardly even a rise to his lips. _Oh my god, those lips_. He raises his eyebrow impressively at me and it seems like a challenge. _Well, challenge accepted._

I start to dance closer to him, casually grazing a hand over his arm every now and then. I notice when I do, he tenses, and I can only hope he’s suppressing a shiver at the contact. His dancing complements my own, like we fit together. Thank God the music is too loud to talk, I swear I would be tongue-tied and just stutter and mumble all over him.

I finally get the courage to bring him in closer to me, slotting my leg between his. He freezes momentarily and then hesitantly moves with me. It takes a moment for him to melt, to work his confidence backup, but soon it’s like we were made to dance together. I feel his arms come up and drape over my shoulders while I run my own around his waist and up his back to his shoulder blades. His scent is intoxicating — a mixture of some spicy cologne and his sweat. It’s musky and masculine and sexy as hell.

Just as I move to run my nose up the length of his neck, I feel him bring his hands flat against the front of my shoulders. And then he pushes.

_Wh-what? That’s NOT what I was expecting._

I snap my eyes back up to his face, mouth agape in surprise. He just smirks at me — this time full of cruel amusement, then saunters off, straight out the door, leaving me alone on the dance floor with his scent still in my nostrils.

_Well shit._

 

_~:~:~_

 

 

**Baz**

_Well shit_.

I can’t believe I pushed Golden Boy off me last week. _You’re a fucking idiot, Basilton._ The possible girlfriend wasn’t even there, and he was all over you — _that was your chance, what were you thinking??_ It’s because of this idiocy that I have turned up to Club Cherri for the third weekend in a row. What are the chances that the Golden Boy is here again? _Please be here._

I make my way into the dark club, squinting as a light hits me square in the eyes. I move deeper into the room but don’t see those bouncing golden curls on the dance floor. I sigh and let my shoulders slump. _Damn_. I blew it. _Great going, Basil._ I’ll give it 10 minutes. If I don’t see him, I shake it off and move on. _Ok,_ _try to move on._ This is the third weekend I’m here in hopes of getting close to him, after all.

I head to the bar and grab a drink to pass the time, continually scanning the club for any sign of him. Several people try and coax me into small talk, flirtatious invitations and dances but I hardly even notice them.

Twenty minutes pass and my heart sinks. He’s not here. I lost my chance. I finish my drink and make my way towards the door. _Enough now. You’ve blown it. Enough pining._

I start to make my way towards the exit when I see a flash of curls out of the corner of my eye. _He’s here._ I start to turn around and head in his direction when I see it. He’s pulling some pretty, blonde girl in close, leaning in to give her a kiss. _Fuck, well that settles that._

I turn back towards the exit and try not to look like I’m running away. Just as I reach for the door handle to leave, I feel a hand wrap around my wrist.

**Simon**

I turn up to Club Cherri again this weekend, hoping that the dark stranger is here. I can’t believe he pushed me away last weekend. Was it me? Maybe he wasn’t interested. I find that hard to believe as I remember the way our bodies moved together, like magic. It was hot. He matched me move for move. Then he just left, no shout over the music, nothing but a smirk. I definitely felt a connection between us. I need another chance to see if that connection was real or just all in my head. As I walk in, I scan the room for the tall man with the dark hair, but I don’t see him anywhere.

I head towards the VIP area and catch sight of my friend Agatha. She is sitting in the roped off area, sipping something bubbly and laughing at something someone said. She catches my eye and drags me up to her couch to sit next to her, massive smile on her beautiful face. I end up in the thick of her posse, completely immersed in the group.

I try and keep up with the conversation, but my eyes keep tracking across the room, hoping that I catch a glimpse of those sharp cheekbones and dark hair again. Agatha can tell that I’m not really invested and gives me a kind smile.

“I’ll catch up with you later Simon, I can see you are distracted tonight.”

“Sorry Aggie, I really do want to talk to you, but I am kind of expecting someone. I’ll tell you the details later.” I promise.

She laughs and shoos me away with a wink. Just as I lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek, a flash of raven hair and pale skin catches my eye. _He’s here._ And then I see he’s moving through the crowd. I haphazardly give Agatha a hug and rush out of the VIP area.

_He’s leaving! He can’t leave._ My thoughts are frantic as I push through the crowd to get to him. Just as he reaches the door I grab his wrist and pull him towards me. _Finally_.

**Baz**

I turn around quickly with a snarl on my face as I am pulled away from the door and towards the person who is grabbing me.

My eyes immediately connect with startling blue eyes under a mop of curly golden hair. I soften my snarl. _Finally_.

Golden boy lets go of my wrist and steps close to me, reaching up to speak into my ear.

“Care for a dance?” he asks and pulls back with a suggestive twinkle in his eye.

I raise my eyebrow at him and hold his gaze a moment longer, causing a flush to bloom across his cheeks. Without a word, I grab his wrist and drag him back towards the dance floor. As we reach the middle, I give a slight tug, pulling him close to me. I slot my leg between his, wrap my arms around his waist and start to move.

He matches me, bump for grind, quickly wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer so we are flush against each other from knee to chest. His movements against me drive me wild and I think he knows it. It’s getting harder and harder for me to retain my composure.

We stay like this, song after song, back and forth and I lose track of time. I’m jolted back to reality when I feel his lips on my neck. He starts close to where my neck meets my shoulder and slowly works his way up, finishing at my ear. I can barely contain the shudder than runs through me at the feeling.

I lean down slightly and speak in his ear.

“I don’t think we have been introduced – I’m Baz.”

He turns his head to look at me, lips tantalisingly close to my own.

“Simon,” he responds, a smile spread across his face.

_I’m so screwed._

I lean down and run my tongue over the cluster of moles under his ear and feel him gasp and push against me, nearly involuntarily. A wicked grin makes its way across my face as I make eye contact with him again.

**Simon**

Baz looks at me with those storm grey eyes and a wicked smile that just screams trouble (in the absolute best meaning of the word). I feel a sizzle of electricity jolt through my body and settle low in my abdomen.

_I’m so screwed._

“Want to get out of here?” he asks. He has moved his arms from around my lower back, down my arms and is grabbing my hands tightly, forehead nearly touching mine, lips tantalisingly close to my ear.

I wink at him.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave comments and feedback or song requests! I have another 10 songs lined up waiting to dribble out!


End file.
